Frenemies
Frenemies is a Disney Channel Original Movie that Zendaya starred in. It is a 2012 television film and anthology based on the novel of the same name by Alexa Young premiered on Disney Channel.[1] It features an ensemble cast of Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Stefanie Scott, Nick Robinson, and Mary Mouser.[2] The film follows three pairs of friends that go from friends to enemies and back again. The film was directed by Daisy Mayer and written by Dava Savel, Wendy Weiner, and Jim Krieg.[1] The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on January 13, 2012 in the United States and Canada. Plot Halley Brandon and Avalon Greene are two girls who have a website called GeeklyChic. The girls tell three stories. The first story is about how a kid and a dog who are best friends become frenemies and how they become best friends again. The second story is about how two BFFs become total frenemies over a senior editor job. The last story is about two lookalikes (possibly twins) who swap lives with each other, like the Prince and the Pauper. Jake and Murray The first story is about a science whiz teenage boy at Waterbury High School named Jake Logan (Nick Robinson) who is best friends with his dog, Murray (Winston). A popular girl named Julianne (Stefanie Scott) tries to come between them as she tries to get Murray out of her way as Murray sees right through her ruse. Determined to get another "A", she makes Jake her "boyfriend" (a usual tactic to get boys to do her assignments). When she finds out that Murray tried to flush her love letter to Jake down the toilet, she hatches a plan to get Murray out of her way for good. She steals Jake’s national prize certificate in molecular astrophysics from NASA, drenches it in her perfume like she did with her love letter, and drops it through the mail slot in Jake’s front door. Just like Julianne expected, Murray takes Jake’s NASA certificate into the bathroom and attempts to flush it. Jake, who is able to save his certificate, gets angry and yells at Murray to go away. Murray follows his command and runs away from home. A classmate named Savannah O'Neal (Mary Mouser), who loves to skate board and has a crush on Jake, finds Murray and takes him to her house. The next day, Jake starts to worry that Murray might not return, but manages to finish his and Julianne's science project. At school, Jake attempts to dress cool to impress Julianne, but Avalon Greene (Bella Thorne) and Halley Brandon (Zendaya) intervene and tone down his appearance. When Jake discovers Julianne's scheme, he refuses to give her the project. Savannah uses this opportunity to expose Julianne’s ruse of using "boyfriends" to get A’s which results in Julianne being caught. Murray runs in and knocks over Julianne and the science project. Although the project is destroyed, Jake is happy to see Murray and they become best friends again. Avalon and Halley The second story is about Avalon Greene (Bella Thorne) and Halley Brandon (Zendaya) who created a web magazine called "GeeklyChic." During school, Halley gets a call from her and Avalon's favorite New York City publishing company run by Cherie St. Claire (Jessalyn Wanlim). Halley thinks her elder brother Kendall (Jascha Washington) is playing a prank on her until she realises she really has received a call from Cherie St. Claire. Cherie St. Claire tells them to go to the publishing company’s headquarters in Manhattan, New York to ask them something that could change their lives. During the talk, Cherie St. Claire tells Avalon and Halley that she likes their web magazine and offers to buy it, but decides to only let one of them be the senior editor. Cherie St. Claire decides to let each of them write a cover article and will judge who wrote the best article as that writer will become the senior editor. Avalon and Halley, who both want to be hired as senior editors, both decide to interview a French singer named Jean Frank after his first American sold-out concert which leads them to become frenemies. At the end, they decide that they will share the article. Cherie St. Claire becomes angry and decides not to hire either of them. The television show “Teens Now” picks up their article about Jean Frank changing his image as he was only posing as a singer from Paris, France. “Teens Now” also broadcasts their blog’s website for their audience to check out. Seeing that their web magazine has gone global on their hit counter map, Avalon and Halley make up as best friends again. Savannah and Emma The last story in the film is about Savannah O’Neal and Emma Reynolds-alter egos (Mary Mouser plays both roles) who trade places (much like The Parent Trap) because they each believe the other's life is better. Savannah is a tomboy who loves skateboarding and lives with her dad and three brothers. She has a crush on Jake Logan and attends Waterbury High School with Avalon, Halley, Jake, and Julianne. Emma is a rich girly-girl who goes to a private school. They trade places when they meet at the mall. Emma (disguised as Savannah) gets a date with Jake and Emma starts acting romantic causing Savannah to get mad and say "That's my boyfriend!" The two start fighting. Later, at Emma's birthday ball the girls forgive each other and switch back. Avalon and Halley lead everyone in a dance to "Pose" by Stefanie Scott as the film ends. Cast *Bella Thorne as Avalon Greene *Zendaya as Halley Brandon *Mary Mouser as Savannah/Emma *Nick Robinson as Jake *Stefanie Scott as Julianne *Connor Price as Walker *Jascha Washington as Kendall Brandon *Dylan Everett as Lance Lancaster *Kathryn Greenwood as Lisa Logan *Doug Murray as Roger O'Neal *Clive Walton as Walt Reynolds *Natalie Radford as Jacqueline Reynolds *Jessalyn Wanlim as Cherie St. Claire *Jesse Bostick as Emmett *Julian Kennedy as Owen Production The film was shot in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.[3] It is very evident that it was shot in Canada because in a scene, you can see Conservative Party of Canada campaign signs in the background. This means that some scenes were filmed before the Canadian general election, 2011, which occurred on May 2. Home media The film was released on DVD in the UK, alongside Geek Charming, on April 23, 2012. The bonus features are: *Bloopers and Outtakes *Deleted Scenes *2 Never-Seen Before Episodes of "ANT Farm" - "PerformANTs" and "Some EnchANTed Evening" (UK unreleased episodes) *Making Of "Frenemies" Reception It premiered on Friday, January 13, 2012 on Disney Channel and garnered 4.207 millon viewers.[citation needed] Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies Category:Zendaya Category:Frenemies